Our Nearest Star
by R.I. Shan
Summary: Broken shouldn't be a word. It doesn't describe how it feels to be torn apart from the inside out, literally and figuratively. Fairy-tales don't exist. Even if a wish is made upon a star it doesn't come true, there's no prince charming, especially no happily-ever-after. Loneliness hurts. But right now, it's the only thing he knows.
1. Chapter 1

_**Our Nearest Star**_

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Lab Rats

 **Warning(s):** Underage, Slash, Character Death (minor; mentioned only, sort of), Bullying, Hermaphrodite (both reproductive systems and genitals), Rape/Non-Con, Mpreg, Miscarriage (mentioned), Pregnancy Scares, Lactation, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Adoption (not of a baby), "Night Club Dancer" (not a stripper, an entertainer), Offensive Language (in general), OOC, No Bionics Etc. I'll add on if need be.

 **Pairing(s):** Adam/Chase, Marcus/Sebastian, Bree/Ethan

* * *

Chapter One

 _The sound of tires screeching against burning pavement resounds in the background just before metal clashes against metal. Screams echo all around and a tightening of a seat belt pulls the sole survivor back, pressing the small body against the leather back seat. The car feels hot, flames beginning to appear all around engulfing everything in its path. The smell of burning leather and gas is so potent, it makes the lungs burn of a seven year old boy. A man with a black mask covering half his face yanks the door open. For a moment the boy thinks it's someone who will help them. His vision is blurred from the smoke stinging his eyes making them red around the edges. He gasps as he's pulled out and he clings to the stranger like a lifeline. If only he had known._

 _He can consider the possibilities because he hears it. It's a loud booming that can only mean the gas tank of his dad's car exploded. There's more screams and the head of the seven year old pokes out to look over the shoulder of the man carrying him. He sees a hand slamming against the rolled up window, his mom's hand, if the ring shinning around the fourth finger is anything to go by. It glistens in the orange light of the fire, the skin of the hand turning a charred black. He's cough uncontrollably as tears run down his pale face._

 _He's gently put down by the man on the cold hard ground. The man slowly takes off the ski mask to reveal a distorted face. The man smiles at him with yellowing teeth, his balding head sheen with sweat from the heat radiating from the destroyed car. A callous hand brushes his soot covered face and whispers in a disgusting voice, "You're mine now."_

 _The small boy's bottom lip trembles, but he vaguely realizes that despite the scenery, he wasn't a little boy anymore. This was the time when it started and he tries to scurry away from the stranger as the intentions and implications of those words hit him hard. He kicks and fights but he's trapped against a tree, his back pressed to the scraping bark, the torn clothes barely stopping the rough surface from cutting into his skin. He's flipped onto his hands and knees as his jeans are ripped from him. He screams_.

Chase wakes up abruptly and he springs up from the bed to sit panting breathless with his body trembling. His breathing is harsh and rapid while his heart pounds in his chest. It feels like he's not getting enough air, just on the border line of suffocating until he's dizzy.

He desperately tries to calm his beating heart, a hand over his heaving chest and the other on his flat abdomen. Feeling the sudden emptiness makes him look beside the bed where a bassinet lies at the head just near a small old night stand. Inside is a small baby with light brown hair and rosy cheeks breathing in and out evenly. He calms down just a bit but he bites his lip in worry.

Had he screamed like he had other times? Will the baby wake up? Will he scare the baby?

A knock on the door makes him look up as it slowly creaks open. Tears are freely falling from his hazel eyes and he prays against all odds it isn't _him_.

It isn't.

"Chase?" He hears a concerned voice call.

"In here," Chase replies hoarsely.

Marcus, one of his closest and best friends which he only has two, the other being Bree, is standing timidly at the door. When his eyes scan over his friend's wrecked form he quickly closes the door behind him and locks it, rules be damned.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asks.

"I'm sorry it's nothing," Chase smiles; it doesn't quite reach his eyes.

"Chase," Marcus breathes worried, he hates when Chase does this.

He always pretends everything is okay when it isn't. He tries to protect the few he cares about but it's not only him anymore. Sometimes Marcus wants to makes him see reason that he's not alone, he was never alone.

Chase, though, wipes the hot tears away and he decides to preoccupy himself with the baby. He carefully lifts the small baby in his arms, the light yellow cap too big on his head that he can just see a tuft of light brown hair. The white blanket, he knitted while pregnant is wrapped securely around his son's little body. Chase nuzzles into the soft skin of his baby boy. A tiny hand wraps around his finger and his breath catches at the sight. His baby is so strong even if he's only a few hours old, he wipes new tears away.

"It was nothing, just…just a nightmare," the boy finally confesses honestly.

Marcus swallows thickly; he knows about the nightmares, he sometimes has them too. Although he knows that compared to Chase's, his nightmares are different. Nothing can truly compare to the nightmare Chase constantly lives. He doesn't dwell on it as he finally sees his best friend content holding his son.

"You look exhausted," Marcus comments.

Chase smiles, just a bit more genuine as he looks at his baby, "having a little miracle does that to people."

Marcus smiles too, just because out of all this something good came out of it.

"And who do I have the pleasure of meeting?"

"Marcus, meet Aiden," Chase introduces proudly.

"Hey there little Aiden," Marcus whispers to the sleeping baby.

Aiden shuffles in Chase's arms and sniffles before his eyes flutter open revealing familiar honey eyes.

"Oh look at you," Chase coos.

The baby blinks and looks around but he doesn't like it here, he begins to whimper just as the tears roll down his cheeks. His little mouth opens as he screams in distress. Chase smiles brightly as he bounces the baby trying to calm him.

"Looks like someone is hungry," Marcus smirks.

"Yeah? Will you help me?"

"Sure."

Chase hands the wailing baby to Marcus in order to remove his loose shirt. He lies back with a pillow supporting his still aching back and makes grabby hands for his baby boy which Marcus gladly complies having an internal freak out after holding a crying baby. Chase places Aiden by his chest and guides his swollen nipple to the small mouth shaped in an "o." When he finally tastes the milk, Aiden immediately calms down only hiccupping softly. With a free hand, Chase wipes away the stray tears.

"You're a natural," Marcus smiles and then blushes as he realizes he's witnessing something intimate of sorts.

"We were made for this, I suppose. Thanks, though, for reassuring me. I'm still kind of scared of raising Aiden alone," Chase whispers.

"You are not alone," Marcus assures, "you have me and Bree."

Just as the words are spoken, a knock on the door disrupts them and both stiffen just before a hushed "it's me" follows suit. Marcus carefully slides out the bed; not wanting to jostle and disturb Aiden's real first feeding. He quietly goes open the feeble white door and as soon as it's pulled wide open Bree walks in with a wide smile. She makes her way to the bed and climbs onto the bed, Marcus follows behind forgetting to even close the door completely leaving it ajar. Bree pulls Chase into a tight hug, mindful of the baby between them, which Chase accepts without questioning.

"I'm so proud of you," she mumbles, her pride seeping into her words.

It's Chase's turn to blush as he remembers Bree and Marcus helping him through the birth. They couldn't go to a hospital; they would've been asked too many questions. It's not like they had permission either. Chase is fine, as long as his baby is healthy and safe.

"Thank you… for helping me, I couldn't have done it without you," Chase replies sincerely.

Bree ruffles his hair only to return cooing at Aiden.

Usually they all share a room, however, tonight was supposed to be her night to work. He's grateful she's here as well as Marcus. After all they've been through they're inseparable, like they're siblings.

"Is he…?"

Chase nods, "he's a hermaphrodite but it's okay, he has me to take care of him."

"And us," Marcus adds with narrowed eyes his way.

"And you," Chase agrees.

"What's his name?"

"Aiden, my little fire," Chase answers.

Aiden's eyes slide close and his breathing slows into even puffs against Chase's chest, his tiny mouth going slack against his nipple.

"He looks like you," Bree comments.

Chase smiles, "I'm glad he does."

The door suddenly flies open and in the doorway stands their nightmare, Mr. Krane. Chase stops breathing in fear as he holds his baby closer to him.

"Seems like the brat is finally here," the man sneers.

Chase shivers at the pure disgust in the man's voice. His heart skips a beat as he realizes that both Marcus and Bree skipped their shifts to stay with him for the birth. Marcus stands up in between Krane and the bed where they are.

"Marcus," Chase hisses.

Krane smirks and he grasps Marcus' arm tightly, no doubt leaving bruises in the shape of hands.

"Let go you bastard," Marcus growls kicking at him.

Chase wishes he hadn't done that; it will only infuriate Krane more and lead to a worse outcome.

Krane laughs, "Bastard is the brat in your friend's arms."

Chase's breath hitches at that and tears well up in his eyes.

"Take that back!" Marcus yells angrily.

Krane slaps him, hard. The sound resounds in the room as he let's go of Marcus and he lands on the floor with a heavy thud barely conscious. Blood drips from his torn lip and bruises quickly form on his pale skin.

"I wasn't talking to you," Krane retorts.

"Marcus!" Bree screams.

The man's head snaps toward them and Bree takes a stand.

"I thought you were supposed to be tending to the customers," Krane adds.

"My friend is more important!" She glares with a huff.

Chase closes his eyes tightly and wishes he could stop him but he's so weak. Just as his eyes open again, he sees Krane pull out his infamous belt. Bree screams as it snaps forward and hits her. Chase carefully pulls Aiden from his chest and lays him down on the bed. He climbs down the bed and limps toward Krane just before he can hurt his friends further. His clammy hand grasps the man's bicep and the tears he's been holding back finally run down his cheeks.

"Please stop," Chase begs.

Krane stops and gladly let's go of the belt only to grab hold of the boy's hands tightly.

"K-Krane," Chase whimpers.

Krane drags him out the room and Chase can faintly hear Bree's protest as well as the beginning of Aiden's cries. He knows where Krane is dragging him to, knows the room too well.

"Krane please stop this, Aiden-"

Krane slaps him, making Chase effectively become quiet aside from the occasional sniffles.

"I will do as I please," he begins while grabbing Chase's face with a callous hand.

"I do what I please and what I want right now is you. You already know this Chase, why are you being so difficult?"

"I have a baby, please don't do this!" The boy pleads.

Chase is pushed onto the bed as Krane crawls over him to bind his hands.

"I don't give a fuck about that little bastard. Be grateful I let you keep that thing, you slut," he spits.

"D-Don't h-he's-"

"Shut up already," Krane ties a scarf around his mouth tight, tugging painfully.

Chase gasps one final time as the rest of his clothes are ripped off his shivering body.

"Tomorrow you and the others start school at Mission Creek High. Maybe I should've been easier on you but…" he trails off caressing his bruised cheek, "You needed to learn a lesson."

With that he plunges deep into the trembling body beneath him ripping a muffled scream from the boy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Quiet Ryter** : Don't worry, the other characters are definitely involved and I'm glad you like the beginning.

 **LabRatsWhore** : I forgot to mention it but no they aren't bionic. In fact there are many things that have changed considering this is an alternative universe.

 **yukiandkyo** : Hello! I'm glad you decided to give this a try despite not being your favorite shipping. There's a lot you'll learn about Krane and how he got to the others and Chase. It will definitely be interesting to write.

 **Dylan** : Hi! I was just starting to write this chapter when I received your review. Glad you liked it and I can't wait for what's to come.

* * *

Chapter Two:

Bree carries the baby, mindful of supporting his head, gently rocking him back and forth as she paces and waits for Chase to come back. Her efforts are in vain as baby Aiden whimpers and screams at the top of his lungs clearly in distress at not having his daddy with him. She bites her lip almost raw, the music outside is pumping and loud, it's deafening even in the rooms apart from the main club. She makes another circle around the small room and looks at Marcus who's now wide awake.

He's currently sitting up against the foot of the bed on the rotted wooden floor with a homemade ice pack pressed to his throbbing head, the ice pack a simple small zip lock bag filled with ice cubes Bree managed to steal from the bar downstairs. He looks angry and dejected because yet again, they couldn't protect their best friend. He wishes he had the strength to beat Krane and to stop the monster from ever laying his dirty hands on either of his friends. However, he knows that isn't possible. They're all weak and to be honest, they're afraid. Especially now that Chase has someone to take care of and love. They can't try to play hero when something so small and defenseless could be hurt.

"He's fussy," he comments noncommittal as he stares at the wall.

"He just misses his daddy but if he doesn't stop before Mr. Krane comes back, I don't think it'll end well," Bree breathes.

Aiden's whimpers are heartbreaking and big tears roll down his rosy cheeks, red from crying. It's been at least an hour or so since Krane arrived and took Chase away. It's always Chase. The bastard has a sick infatuation with him and Chase takes the brunt of it. He never complains, simply cries himself to sleep until the nightmares haunt him and he wakes up gasping for air.

Marcus had hoped that after Chase became pregnant the monster would have stopped. He was wrong in fact they all were because it only made matters worse. Krane only became more violent towards Marcus and Bree. But he was most vicious with Chase and didn't let him stop working until he was very far along his pregnancy.

They don't know why the bastard has treated Chase the way he has after the terrified boy admitted he was pregnant, the way he still does now. They expected him to at least take care of the pregnant hermaphrodite but clearly they were wrong. Marcus shudders as his head falls back lightly landing on the edge of the bed. His head is pounding in agony and his chest hurts. He can see Bree wince whenever she makes another turn to repeat the process of pacing all over again.

"Did he hit you?" Marcus questions.

"Only grazed me with the belt," she says.

Marcus nods but he knows she's lying, even if she weren't Krane's belt is heavy leather. It leaves marks, Marcus would know, his back is marred from old and new scars from the countless beatings.

Aiden is just starting to calm down when the door opens.

Krane stands with Chase dragging behind. The man pushes the boy inside until he falls on his hands and knees. He isn't done with them, Bree knows. They're going to get punished for skipping work.

Chase looks up just as Krane strides in and grasps Bree long wavy hair in his fist. She screams at the harsh pull dragging her toward the door. Despite stumbling she holds onto Aiden tighter. Chase stands on trembling legs and barely manages to take his baby before Krane can even consider touching him. Krane glares down at him hatefully and he spits at them. Chase covers his baby protectively and lets the slime land on his head.

"Ready you little bitch?" He asks Bree.

She stares at him wide-eyed and shakes her head repeatedly trying desperately to break free. He slaps her, a red hand print forming on her pale cheek.

"Makeup then outside to attend to the costumers like you should've been doing!" He roars.

Aiden startles at the sudden growl and his lips pout before he wails.

"And you," he sneers at Chase.

Chase whimpers and covers the baby as much as he can without smothering him.

"Just shut the fucking brat up, don't want it to scare the costumers," Krane hisses.

Chase nods frantically trying to calm Aiden down. Marcus sits still, not being able to form words. The door slams closed behind Bree and Krane. He can hear Chase's cries as he buries his face in Aiden's little body to muffle his sobs. It's only then that he reacts. He stands, and the world momentarily spins around him. He clutches at the bed and slowly approaches his friend.

"Come on," he says hoarse.

Chase looks up through dark wet lashes, tears clinging as they roll down his cheeks. He carefully helps Chase stand with baby Aiden in his arms and guides him to the bed.

"Did he...?" Marcus trails off swallowing thickly around a lump in his throat.

Chase sniffles and nods.

Marcus closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

"He's sleepy," Chase whispers weakly.

Aiden is falling fast asleep in his daddy's arms, a small yawn escaping him no doubt exhausted from crying.

"I have to check," Marcus replies instead.

Chase throws his head back hitting the headboard lightly as he nods his consent. Marcus helps him shimmy out of the stained sweats he wore after having Aiden.

"C-Can you g-get me clean clothes too?" Chase asks timidly.

"Of course," Marcus smiles.

Chase coos at his sleeping baby when Marcus reappears with fresh clothes and the first aid kit they keep hidden in the tank of the toilet wrapped in a plastic bag. Krane takes everything they have, including the money they make which is part of the reason why they also hide the tips they get while working in the small box.

Marcus carefully peels the thin blanket covering Chase's lower half. He winces as he shifts to try and take off his sweaty t-shirt without putting down or jostling Aiden. Marcus takes the baby and with one hand tries to help Chase as well. With a small smile Chase takes back Aiden and settles him in the bed right next to him. They couldn't afford to buy a proper crib, just a small bassinet that's placed next to the bed but Chase doesn't think he can let go of his baby.

It's only when he settles again does Marcus notice the red quickly seeping into the bed sheets. He pales considerably but he takes a deep breath to calm down. It won't do any good to alarm his friend if he freaks out, it could actually make things worse for him.

"You're bleeding," Marcus says calmer than he actually feels.

He lightly probes at the tender skin around the torn entrance. Chase tenses and whines low in his throat, his discomfort is written in his features as he tries to get away from the probing fingers.

"Sorry," Marcus mumbles.

Chase shakes his head and forces himself to relax as Marcus begins to apply some salve to the tearing.

"I hope it doesn't get infected," Chase whispers looking toward his baby to distract himself.

"As long as that monster stops raping you," Marcus glares but it isn't intended at his best friend.

Chase still flinches at the ferocity of it.

"God I hate him," Marcus sighs.

"We'll be okay… right?" Chase asks quietly.

Once Marcus finishes, he turns his eyes and they soften when they look over Chase.

"Yeah," he replies and pulls his friend into a tight hug.

"He said we're going to start school tomorrow…" Chase begins.

Marcus backs away surprised, "Mission Creek?"

The boy nods.

"I don't know what to do… I can't leave Aiden alone," Chase bites his lip.

"We'll figure it out," Marcus promises.

* * *

"Hey, hear that?"

Adam looks up to see an eager Trent walk into the cafeteria and he simply raises a questioning brow.

"What Trent?" Leo asks irritated.

"We're getting new students," Trent answers nonchalantly.

"Really?" Sebastian asks somewhat intrigued.

"Three, actually," Trent replies eagerly nodding.

"When?" Ethan inquires over his book.

"Today," Trent smirks.

"Great, more people you can bully," Leo rolls his eyes.

"You know you enjoy it," Trent accuses.

"Tis true," Ethan agrees.

They're jocks, people usually fear them and the power feels good. Trent, however, sometimes enjoys making people miserable a bit too much. Leo, Sebastian, and Ethan turn to face Adam who's been oddly quiet for a while now.

"Adam? Come on, you're going to like this," Trent promises.

Adam sighs and finally looks up from his book, so much for studying.

"We have a project due and you care about tormenting some kids? Aren't you failing?" Adam asks peeved.

"Nothing Perry can't fix," Trent assures.

"Speak of the devil," Sebastian mumbles.

"And this is the cafeteria, where you either bend or break," Perry says with an ominous chuckle.

Adam stops breathing as he sees two boys that can't be more than fifteen.

"I thought you said there was supposed to be three," Leo hisses.

"There is! Was!" Trent says.

"Where is your sister you say?" They overhear.

"Home," the first boy replies timidly.

"She got sick," the other adds.

"Hm," Perry hums unconvinced.

Chase stands just a bit closer to Marcus as they wait for some sort of reply. He hugs himself, not at all liking how students are staring at them.

"Alright, welcome to Mission Creek," the principal says with her usual raspy voice.

"Thank you," Marcus smiles.

The principal returns it but in no way is it friendly. It makes Chase cower slightly; he wishes he was with Aiden right about now, which is the real reason why Bree didn't come to school. She had offered to stay behind and look after Aiden while they figure a way to go to school without worrying about his newborn baby in the clutches of Krane. He bites his lip nervously while he hopes Krane hasn't figured it out yet. He would beat Bree if he found out that she skipped her first day of school, which is ridiculous considering it's the middle of November.

"Chase," Marcus whispers.

He looks up with wide tear filled eyes and Marcus smiles a bit as he wipe away a stray tear.

"I know it's hard," he adds softly.

Chase hugs himself tighter around the binder in his arms.

They both hear footsteps approach them and being used to Krane usually appearing they tense. It isn't him. It's someone else.

"Hello there," the boy says.

He's tall and is wearing a light blue shirt with the words dingo. Marcus can only deduct that he's a jock.

"Hi," He replies.

The boy smiles, again it's not friendly.

"What are you two? Homos?" He laughs.

Marcus furrows his brow in confusion before answering, "Technically yes and no."

The kid looks at them puzzled for a brief moment and clearly doesn't like that response as he crushes a pudding cup he was hiding and lets it drip over Marcus's head. Marcus purses his lip and finally understands.

"So you're picking on someone like me because of your insecurities of masculinity? Kind of disgusting that to make your self-esteem better you have to bring someone down."

"Watch it kid," the older growls as he pushes Marcus to the floor a bit too roughly.

Marcus smiles at him and simply brushes his clothes as he stands up. Chase stares wide eyed and scared, his body trembling in fear. Nowhere is safe. Even if they're far from Krane there will always be someone else to torment them.

"Marcus," he croaks weakly.

Trent looks at the new kid behind him only to find him crying. He stares kind of dumbfound, he hasn't even touched him and already he's crying. He doesn't move though.

Chase knows he's making a scene but he can't help it. Marcus quickly strides to his side and wipes away the tears with his hands.

"It's okay Chasey," Marcus assures, "just pudding, nothing to cry about."

Chase shakes his head but Marcus doesn't need him to explain, he understands perfectly.

Adam can't help but feel like he's been left without air. The boy is crying so openly, so hurt. He wants to punch Trent for being a douche but instead he walks toward them and sneers. He won't touch him, he doesn't think he can. Yet he knows he has to keep appearances up, he is one of the most ruthless football players on the team and his reputation follows him everywhere.

"Kind of pathetic don't you think peep squeak?" He laughs.

Chase whimpers, he's heard worse but it always hurts, especially when these strangers don't know what they have to live through. Two other jocks join in and they laugh along. Marcus takes a deep breath and wraps an arm around Chase before leading him away.

"We can eat lunch somewhere else," he promises.

"Okay," Chase agrees with a light sniffle.

He trusts Marcus, they've been together since they were little. He just hopes they'll leave them alone, especially when Bree joins them.


	3. Chapter 3

**LabRatsWhore** : I figured Marcus would be the protective older brother type

 **Unknowndiva** : Glad you like it so far

 **Guest** : Damnit! You just revealed my whole plot line (JK nope)

 **Dylan** : 'ello! Sorry I'm just getting around to updating and awesome! You're creating your own story, I can't wait (I hope you post it so others can enjoy it too!). Also to answer your question I suppose it doesn't really matter? Maybe, I don't know. I usually, well now I tend to write a brief disclaimer once (first chapter) that you don't own the characters except the plot. Only in case something happens or whatnot. I decide to put it all out front with the warnings as well so people know what they're getting into. By the way, Thanks For Your Support!

 **Quiet Ryter** : I'm sure the question is about Adam, so quick answer; it's all he's known. He has been a jock for his entire high school life so far, thus he doesn't truly comprehend why he's feeling sorry after he's bullied other students in the past without remorse.

* * *

 **Quick Note** : Every character presented in the fic, whether new, is from the show. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Three:

"Thank you Kavan!" Chase smiles gratefully.

Kavan returns the smile and accepts the hug offered by the younger boy. Kavan, is the only other person he trusts at the Mirage, the club they're forced to work in. He occasionally joins the performances when told to but usually attends to the bar. The job, although much less exposing, is still exhausting and rather humiliating, especially when the men who come do nothing by harass them. Kavan, like Chase, never complains although sometimes he has come in the past to borrow some makeup. However, unlike Chase and Marcus, Kavan is completely male, no aspect of being a hermaphrodite shown whatsoever.

"He just ate so he might wake up to demand a change," Chase chuckles softly.

"He's so small," Kavan coos at the bundle now in his arms.

"And a bit of a handful," Chase agrees.

Kavan smiles at him, "I hope everything goes well in your second day of school. Marcus told me what happened."

Chase sighs, "I hope so. At least I won't have to worry about Aiden and Bree."

"I'll take care of him, I won't let Mr. Krane lay a single finger on him even if it costs me," Kavan assures.

"Thank you Kay," Chase sniffles.

He quickly wipes the tears away as he leans down and presses a soft kiss to his sleeping baby's forehead.

"Go, escape this hell for a little while," Kavan waves off.

Chase adjusts the little cap on Aiden's head and nods although it isn't much better at school. He's starting to think Krane is a sadist who likes to hurt people because there isn't a specific reason why he decided to send Chase, Bree, and Marcus to school. Chase tries not to think about it, they're not the only ones finally having a chance to socialize. That only marginally calms his nerves.

Marcus and Bree are already waiting for him when he meets them outside the Mirage. It's an old building, almost looks abandoned. Of course it's a guise so not many people know that the Mirage even exists. Those who know about it are very wealthy, that's something Krane is. He's frugal despite having a lot of wealth. It's also probably why the broken windows from drunken sex and pleasures haven't been repaired. It looks like a dump and every time Chase has the chance to leave it, he feels repulsed. And now recently, he feels guilty for leaving his baby boy in such a place.

"It'll be okay," Bree whispers.

He looks at her and nods as he swallows through the quickly forming lump in his throat.

"If you get an education you can break free from Mr. Krane's hold and then you can take Aiden far away from here and offer him the best," Marcus smiles.

"O-Okay… it doesn't make it hurt any less when I leave him alone," Chase argues.

"He's not alone, Kavan will take care of him, you know he loves you and Aiden, actually he loves all of us because we're the closest to having a family," Bree replies.

Chase smiles at that and let's his sister lead him away, he only chances one last glance before building his strength and a thick wall around him.

* * *

"See! I told you," Trent hisses.

Ethan slams the locker door a bit more forcibly than he should have. Trent is his best friend but sometimes the man has to tone it down for his own good. Adam has the same indifferent look which Ethan quickly witnesses melt into something softer. He briefly thinks it's Caitlyn until he looks toward the direction both of them are staring. Entering the building is the two boys from yesterday and a girl.

"Bree stop," Chase hisses.

"What? Why? We're free for once," She smiles excited as she twirls around in a small amazed circle.

Marcus smiles at her childish antics assessing her. Her body is thin and fluid as she spins demonstrating the dancer she is. She isn't like Chase though. Chase, out of the three, is the more talented, especially when it comes to pole dancing. Whenever he performs, it's like time stops and he gives himself completely to the performance. Marcus, himself, is nothing special. He usually waits on the people occasionally, like Kavan, performing when told to do so.

He stops in his tracks when he sees the three jocks from yesterday, except the smaller kid is missing. Now though, that isn't his concern. He's worried about the jocks that attacked him and almost hurt Chase physically, thankfully he managed to stop it as well as the emotional hurt they began inflicting. He hasn't told Bree what happened, he did mention it to Kavan, he was the only other person in the Mirage he confided in when it wasn't Bree or Chase. They aren't close like he is with these two, but it's a start.

"Marcus? Marc what's wrong?" Bree asks.

Marcus looks up, startled at the use of his alias. Never, when they perform do they use their actual names.

"Bree," Marcus hisses.

Chase looks at his friends with a small smile.

Adam's breath catches at the sight and he wishes that smile was directed at him. Chase looks over feeling like someone is watching him. He sees the jock from yesterday and his smile falters. That's why Marcus had stopped. It shouldn't be a problem if he could just ignore them but the jock's locker is literally next to his. He takes a deep breath and continues to walk although in a much slower pace. Bree and Marcus are left bickering without realizing their friend has left.

Adam tenses when the kid approaches him only to notice that he's directed to the locker next to his. Chase ducks his head as he tries the combination, three times Adam counts. He can't help but smile at the small frustrated huff that escapes the smaller boy as he tries for the fourth time. He vaguely registers when Trent and Ethan walk away only focusing on the new kid. It's only then that he takes, what probably might be, his only opportunity.

"You can't even open a locker?" Adam snickers, not all too nicely.

Chase's body visibly tenses and his hazel eyes turn toward Adam. He worries his bottom lip and his cheeks acquire a faint tint of a rosy blush. Adam finds it endearing and rather arousing.

"Here, let me," Adam offers.

"No, no you don't have to!" Chase panics.

Adam furrows his brows, "what's wrong? I'm just offering to help."

"I-I don't want to be in debt with a jock," Chase replies honestly.

"And why not?" Adam smirks.

"You're mean, all of you are insensitive pricks," he answers honestly before slapping a hand over his mouth.

Adam's smile fades and is instead replaced with a frown, no one has ever been straightforward, usually everybody fears their dominance.

"Sorry," Chase mumbles embarrassed.

"Let me help," Adam offers again desperate to change Chase's point of view.

"I won't owe you right?" He asks timidly.

"No," Adam assures.

They spend five minutes trying to figure out how to open his locker. Adam carefully and slowly opens it the first time before locking it again then proceeding to teach Chase. Chase's deft fingers grab the small nub and he carefully turns it right to the first destined number. A tsk behind him makes him stop to look at Adam questioningly just he makes to enter the second number. Adam smiles at him and only now does Chase realize how close they are. Adam simply observes over Chase's shoulder, his gaze falling to the nimble fingers trying to turn the lock the way Adam has been trying to teach him.

"You go at least twice before landing on the second number," Adam explains.

Chase does as told, the nub turning another round before stopping. He looks at Adam for reassurance which is given with a small pleased smile that makes Chase blush a bit more, his heart skipping a beat. The moment is quickly ended with his small jump of eureka when the he spins to the last number and pulls on the lock. He hears a small click, metal against metal, and it comes undone.

"Thank you," Chase smiles gratefully.

Adam can't help but stare at the shy smile directed solely on him because he did that.

"You're welcomed," Adam replies feeling somewhat awkward.

The jock can tell the new kid is feeling just as uncomfortable as him. It's only now that Adam can truly regard Chase's appearance. He looks pale and a bit weak if Adam is being blunt. His hair is long, falling just above his eyes the color of jade with a mix of a perfect coffee color. However, what strikes the jock most is that he holds himself close, as if trying to hide. Arms covered in rough grey sleeves wrap around his middle, his back hunched in shying away from people. Underneath those gorgeous eyes are noticeable purple bags from sleepless nights. It makes him wonder.

"Chase?"

Adam is snapped from his faze and backs away as the other kid from yesterday approaches them. He pretends to busy himself with putting in books and taking out others before slamming his locker shut. He closes the lock and as he turns to walk away, maybe halfway from where he should be headed, he stops. He slowly turns back and strides toward Chase.

Chase gulps when he sees the jock turn back and suddenly approaching them, he knew he shouldn't have taken the offered help. There was always something people wanted in return for a favor.

"Chase? What's wrong?" Marcus questions feeling concerned and dread at the answer.

He was just in the middle of explaining Bree had left to talk with the principal when he noticed Chase had become paler than usual, after the birth of Aiden. He immediately pauses, though, when he sees Adam stand right next to him. Marcus is about to put up a fight in case this jock decides to mess with them again. He doesn't have to.

A polite, callous, hand reaches out right in front of Chase, "I'm Adam Davenport by the way."

"I-I'm Ch-Chase K-Krane," Chase stutters, the fear clearly spiking at the mention of Mr. Krane's name.

Timidly Chase takes the offered handshake making the older male smile brightly.

Surprisingly enough, Marcus doesn't go forgotten or unnoticed, "What about you?"

"Marcus Krane," He answers.

"Nice to meet ya," Adam greets.

Before the bell even rings, everyone scatters, leaving Marcus and Chase to stand in the empty halls alone.

"He's cute," Bree says from behind.

It startles both boys and they turn to glare at the girl.

"Oh and I got my schedule," she informs excitedly.

 _It's good to know at least her good mood hasn't tampered_ , Marcus scoffs inwardly but he's glad, someone should be happy.

Behind the wall of lockers a blond girl with hazel eyes narrows her gaze at the three. She smiles maniacally when she looks at the screen of her phone Mr. Krane so gladly gifted her. A picture of the Davenport jock and Krane's precious boy cunt close together as if they've known each other since forever. Krane will surely blow a fuse when he sees it. Already she's salivating at the mere thought that those disgusting herma-freaks might get what they deserve for disobeying Mr. Krane, the only man that has taken them in and has given them a place to stay. She can't believe Chase has been whoring around under Mr. Krane's nose, going as far as to have filthy bastard.

If only those three knew that Krane had also sent Stephanie to keep a watchful eye on them. She still can't believe how stupid they are. Just as quietly as she observed what truly happened, she shuts off her phone. With a flip of soft sun bathed hair she turns, her heels clicking with each step she takes. Tonight will be interesting at the Mirage.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

"Are you sure?" Marcus asks concerned.

"I'll be fine," Chase assures.

"It's only been three days!" Marcus argues already sounding ready for a fight.

Aiden is whimpering softly as Chase pats his back gently.

"I know sweetie," he coos.

The baby's eyes open and he frowns at being woken up. Marcus chuckles and gives the baby his finger over Chase's shoulder to play with. Aiden grasps it gladly and closes his eyes as Chase attempts to burp him.

"Did he spit up?" Chase asks.

"No, he went back to sleep," Marcus answers.

Chase sighs and places his baby on the bed. He turns to Marcus with pleading eyes and he caves.

"Fine but please be careful," Marcus replies exasperated.

Chase hugs him tightly and kisses the baby's head before striding out their room. Marcus stares at the now empty space and he plops down on the bed next to Aiden. He doesn't want to worry but like he told Chase, it's only been three days and Krane already wants him to go back to work.

Deep in thought, Marcus barely registers when the door carefully opens. Bree tip toes into the room quietly and sits beside Marcus' head. Marcus startles at her sudden appearance and flails just so. Bree giggles behind her hand trying not to wake Aiden.

"You scared me," Marcus breathes grasping his heaving chest.

"I'm sorry," she apologizes sounding anything but apologetic.

They settle in deafening silence for all of two minutes.

"Baby needs a box of diapers," Bree says as her nose scrunches at the sudden foul smell.

"He's already through a box?" Marcus asks as he sits up.

Bree, who's now rummaging through the strictly baby drawer, nods solemnly, "it was a small one and we're running low."

Marcus rises and makes his way to the bathroom causing Bree to grimace when she hears the toilet flush. Aiden is just starting to thrash in discomfort before he screams. Marcus reappears from the bathroom with some money in hand and Bree bites her lip worried.

"Change him before Krane comes looking, I'll sneak out to buy a box of diapers and some wipes," He says calmly.

Bree nods before hugging him just as tight as Chase did. Softly she whispers in his ear, "Don't get caught," before letting him go.

"I won't, I promise," he assures.

Just as he's about to walk out the door Bree stops him. He looks at her with questioning eyes while she stares around the room as if trying to search for something.

"What do I use in the meantime?" She finally asks.

Marcus only now realizes how bad it is. He quickly takes off his shirt and hands it to her. She gladly takes it while Marcus throws on a thin sweater. The last thing he sees before leaving is Bree cooing at the baby as she begins to change him.

As quickly and quietly as he can, Marcus walks through the intricate halls trying to go unnoticed while strictly avoiding two main halls. Krane's and where the sex rooms are. The thumping music of the club underneath beats to his racing heart as he approaches the staircase which leads to the back exit. When he reaches the metal yet light door he stops and looks around the dimly lit place. Assured that no one is watching him he pushes the door open and steps out into the chilly air of early October. He shoves his hands in the pocket of his sweater after pulling the hood over his head. He curls in on himself when he feels droplets of rain land on his clothing and hurries down the darkening alley.

The store they usually go to comes into view and he pushes himself just a bit harder to reach the entrance. He stands almost frozen with his hands, despite being covered, trembling. The hood of his sweater falls down revealing rain drops clinging to his lashes which roll down his rosy cheeks as he attempts to shake them away. He shivers at the harsh air conditioner that envelopes him when he steps further inside. His light brown eyes scan overhead where signs hang from the ceiling in search of the baby aisle. He quickly spots it as it reads Baby Supplies in bold white letters making him head toward that direction.

He can't help but gape at the absolute adorableness of all the things for babies in just a single aisle. It's like baby paradise and it makes a smile tug at his lips as he walks to the endless boxes of diapers.

* * *

Sebastian huffs in utter agitation as he glares at Adam currently holding a bowl of uselessness. Adam just burnt the last popcorn bag they had in the house, serves him right for trusting Adam to make a stupid bag of popcorn. How hard is it to place the bag in the microwave for three minutes?

The incessant giggling from Leo isn't making matters any better. Irritated by their childish behavior, Sebastian stands from the arm chair he was fuming in and grabs his sweater along with the keys. Ethan, who had been lounging on the couch holding his stomach from laughing so hard, sits up and sobers almost immediately.

"Where are you going?"

"To buy popcorn," Sebastian answers.

"We'll come with!" Leo exclaims already heading for the door.

Sebastian stands frozen at the door making way for Leo and Ethan. Adam smiles as he approaches him.

"I'll pay," he assures with a chuckle.

Apparently Trent got the memo as well because he's waiting for them at the store.

"I was just going to buy popcorn and something to drink," Sebastian huffs as he glares at the pile of growing junk food.

He knows they won't react considering they are inanimate objects but in his defense he needs to direct his anger at _something_. A warm hand on his shoulder startles him to look up at Adam.

"It's okay, I'm paying," he repeats calmly.

Sebastian can't help but smirk as they turn their attention at the others. Ethan is currently pushing the cart while Leo hitches a ride, his hands griping the side of the metal fencing.

"You're going to go broke," Sebastian jokes.

Adam chuckles but it soon ends when Trent appears hushing them and telling them to follow him. Adam and Sebastian share a questioning look with each other but follow anyway. Confused, Sebastian looks up to read the sign which indicates the baby section. His eyes land on a lone figure looking at the countless boxes of diapers who is none other than the new kid, Marcus Krane. Alaster, a clerk that works at the store, stands beside him and they exchange a few words. He laughs at something Marcus says and hands him a phone before leaving.

"Thanks! I'll give it back at the counter," Marcus calls after.

Alaster waves him off with a smile.

Marcus looks at the phone in his hands and quickly dials the familiar number of the Mirage praying that Kavan picks up the phone. It rings twice before someone answers and for a second he thinks it's Mr. Krane or someone else not too fond of him or Chase. It isn't.

"Kavan," He sighs in relief.

"Marcus?" Kavan questions confused.

"Hey, sorry but can you go to our room and ask Bree what size Aiden is and what brand to get?" Marcus asks pleadingly.

"Sure just let me sneak past Mr. Krane," Kavan says.

Marcus holds his breath and closes his eyes as he internally counts to thirty. He can hear the music growing louder until it gets muffled. The familiar opening of a door makes his pounding heart slowly return to normal.

"She says to get Pamper Swaddlers newborn," Kavan replies a second after although there's some static in the background.

"Newborn, god he's so small I thought he was a preemie," Marcus laughs.

"He's been such a good boy," Kavan smiles.

"He's stolen my heart and he's only three days old," Marcus agrees wistfully.

Sebastian gapes stunned and he can see that the others are just as surprised. Marcus hangs up and he picks up a smaller box of wipes to go along with the diapers. He stops at the small toy section and looks at a specific teddy bear. It's a medium sized plush the color of lightly dusted cinnamon with glistening coal eyes and a small plaid bow tied around its fluffy neck. He debates whether to buy it or spend his money on a cute outfit just a few shelves over.

He bites his lip and decides to pick it up with a shaky hand. The longer he stays in the store the more his fear of getting caught grows. He looks at the soft bear in his hands and thinks about how much money he has right now and what he can afford to spend. In the end he'll buy it. It's a small gift but he's sure his nephew will love it. The meaning behind it is so much greater than words can explain.

With a small smile he makes his way to the cash register and hands the phone to Alaster.

Adam shoos the others away but discreetly follows Sebastian who slowly walks closer to the cash register. They both watch perplexed but stay quiet trying to hear the brief conversation.

"How's Chase? I haven't seen the fella in a while, I'm sure Bree is as dandy as ever," Alaster smiles.

Marcus smiles a bit nervously as he replies, "he's fine."

"How's school? I suppose both o'ya are passin'with flyin' colors like always?"

Marcus cringes, it's a lie Krane made them tell anyone who asked when in reality they just managed to start high school. He lies through his teeth saying they're all doing great. Alaster gives him a funny look as he places the scanned items in bags causing Marcus to wring his hands.

"Who's baby?"

"My uh… Brother's?" And he wishes it didn't have to sound like a question.

"Chase?"

"Uh no older, much older, brother… He's coming for a visit and we're short on supplies," he lies.

Alaster nods in understanding and gives him his bags with a bright smile. Marcus thanks him one last time and hurries out the store, his hood forgotten the rain beating down on him. He's just desperate to get out of that awkward conversation and go home, even if home doesn't feel like home.

Sebastian looks at Adam with wide eyes, "he's lying."

Adam nods just as dumbfounded. After hearing the phone conversation there's no way what he told Alaster is true. He wants to confront him and ask what the hell is going on. However, he barely knows the guy and he has no right to get in his personal life. It's probably his kid with a girlfriend he has and is embarrassed to admit the condom broke. He tells Sebastian as such but his cousin still looks a bit doubtful.

"I don't think that's it," Sebastian says just low enough to be heard.

Adam sighs having a feeling that Sebastian cares for the new kid more than he's revealing. He slings his arm over his shoulders and convinces him that Marcus is taken and has a kid.

* * *

Marcus makes it to the room intact and opens the box to hand a diaper to Bree. She gladly takes it, the front of her shirt slightly soaked and he winces in sympathy.

"Sorry I took so long."

"It's okay. At least this little boy didn't go number two again, right sweetie? You're so adorable aren't you," she smiles.

Marcus nods uncertainly and walks to his bed where his outfit for the night was placed. He sighs and takes it to the bathroom where he returns the extra money and change into the plastic bag in the tank of the toilet before changing for work. He feels extremely uncomfortable in the skin-tight leggings and white t-shirt with a skull cutout on the back. He looks at the mirror, and reapplies the makeup covering the bruises from the beating Krane gave him. He feels a bit cold and completely exposed in the revealing outfit. His hair is dripping wet and he hopes the water doesn't damage his freshly applied makeup.

He grabs the eye shadow box and dabs his pinky into the glittering gold. By the times he's ready Aiden is fast asleep and Bree is working on homework which she'll later let them copy. He hugs her goodnight and cuddles Aiden before leaving.

When he reaches the club, Chase is at the pole dancing like nobody's watching. His leg is wrapped around the metal pole, the leggings making it easy to maneuver. A fake smile is always present as his hands grip it hard. Marcus goes to the bar where he sees Kavan wiping the counter.

"Hey, thanks for earlier," he greets.

"Welcome," Kavan smiles and hands him a tray with drinks, "table eight."

Marcus nods and brings the costumers their orders. He tries to be as polite as possible and even smiles when one of the drunkards touches his ass. He even gives the jerk a honeyed giggle as he saunters away. The rest of the night is so busy he doesn't notice when Krane drags Chase away.

"Krane?" Chase asks apprehensively.

Krane scowls and grips his arms tightly, no doubt leaving more bruises. He backs Chase into a wall and bites his neck. He's angry, furious at what he's been told.

"Whoring yourself around at school already," he growls.

"W-What?" Chase stumbles confused.

He pulls out his phone and turns it to show Chase the lit up screen.

"You think he can give you what you need?" He barks out a laugh, "Don't be so stupid."

He rips his clothes, the shirt torn into pieces as his pants are pulled down his legs stopping at his knees. Chase is turned around and pushed into the wall as Krane takes him. He closes his eyes at the burning sensation but it doesn't stop the tears from spilling. A small gasp escapes him and he feels so disgusted for being punished when all he did was ask for help. He tries to tell Krane that but he only grunts as he pushes back in. Chase screams and just manages to stop it by biting his lip until it bleeds.

His thighs feel sticky and his hole stretched beyond words. He's scared and all he can think of is his little baby boy.

"This is to show you a fucking lesson you whore," Krane snarls as he quickly pulls out.

Chase collapses onto the floor on his knees. Blood is slowly dripping down his thighs and he desperately tries to catch his breath. Krane spits at him and walks away while fixing his pants. Chase grasps what remains of his clothes but can't get up from the floor. He curls in on himself and cries until he's exhausted. His eyes droop close and he thinks about Aiden, how he won't get to feed his baby tonight. His baby boy will be crying and he won't be able to feed him.

Marcus' is just coming back from the club, it's already three thirty in the morning and he only has three hours to sleep. He stops when he sees a lump on the floor and his throat grows tight when he realizes it's Chase lying on the floor pressed to a wall in the hallway leading to their room. He rushes to his side and places his head on his lap. He can see a small trail of blood. Chase is unconscious, pale, and in a cold sweat. He momentarily wonders if he has a fever but he has to take Chase back to their room quickly. Carefully he picks him up. He doesn't even grimace as blood smears the front of his shirt, it oddly reminds him of Bree just a few hours ago. He forgets the clothes, deciding that the rags aren't any good after being ripped apart.

Bree gasps in horror at the sight that greets her and she makes room for Chase on the bed trying hard not to disrupt Aiden's sleep. It doesn't help because Aiden feels as he's jostled and wakes up with a cry both angry and hungry. Bree tries desperately to hush him so Chase can rest but he jerks awake with glazed eyes.

"M' baby," he whimpers.

Bree places Aiden in his waiting arms. He cradles his baby close and the baby snuffles closer into his chest. Chase smiles and brings him to his bare chest where the baby suckles hungrily. Marcus and Bree exchange a worried look but join their friend on the bed, each on either side of Chase. Marcus almost forgets the small bear he had bought his nephew and leaves to retrieve it. When Chase's eyes land on it he cries and holds it close to him and his baby.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

For the rest of the night, Chase barely sleeps. His entire body hurts and he curls around his baby boy, trying to protect him from the world. He knows it's impossible but he wants to try, he needs to know that his baby boy can at least be safe from that monster's clutch. A tear slides down his flushed cheek and a small whimper escapes as he shifts in bed. He wipes his tears with the back of his hand. He needs to be strong.

The baby starts whining in his sleep and Chase plucks him from the bed. He leads the hungry little mouth to his chest where the baby latches onto his leaking nipple. He's glad the baby doesn't mind breastfeeding because it means one less expense he has to worry about. He cradles the baby close and smiles as he opens his eyes and stares at him with so much love, as if he knows. Aiden wraps his tiny hand around his daddy's finger as he feeds contently. Chase presses a kiss onto Aiden's downy soft hair, the baby kicks his little legs in response.

It isn't long before Aiden falls asleep, his mouth going slack around his nipple. Chase carefully places him in his bassinet and watches him sleep soundly. Chase never thought he'd love someone as much as he loves his baby boy, his heart aches at how much he loves him.

With a tired sigh, Chase snuggles in bed on his side. He looks over Aiden until he falls asleep, a small frown marring his beautiful face. There's a light sheen of sweat on his brow and his body shivers despite being wrapped in a caccoon of blankets.

An hour before anyone is awake, Marcus scrubs the sleep from his eyes. He looks up and finds Krane watching over Chase and Aiden with a tender look on his. It's the first time he has ever seen the man so... carefree. He looks almost human. But he remembers, he remembers all the beatings and the countless times he raped his friend. What he sees is a monster looming over his family.

"Get away from them!" He screams.

His shout wakes everyone in the room startled. Chase looks to his baby and fear strikes his heart as Krane nears them. He stands in front of the bassinet protectively and with wide pleading eyes he begs Krane not to hurt their baby boy. Krane grasps his arm tightly and tosses him aside. Chase hits the wall with a heavy thud and he loses his breath. He watched terrified as the man picks up the baby and studies his sleeping face. Unaware, innocent, the baby snuggles closer to the warmth.

"Is he mine?" He asks.

Chase hears his heart pounding in his chest. Krane has been thinking about it since he found out the boy was pregnant. He never wore a condom when he was taking the boy's body as his but after so many years he simply can't believe that the baby in his arms is truly his. It's been plaguing his mind, especially since he was born. The uncertainty only built and turned into rage at the thought that Chase had carried someone else's baby. And then he saw that damned picture Stephanie had taken and he saw red. Chase is his, only his.

"Yes!" Chase sobs, "He's yours as much as he's mine!"

Krane looks at the distraught boy barely standing, his arms outstretched begging to have his baby back. Krane looks back down at the newborn in his arms. His face is scrunched up and he opens his mouth in a silent cry as he begins thrashing. He looks so much like Chase, the spitting image of his mommy.

He thrusts the baby back at Chase and the boy takes the baby, holds him tightly against his chest. He looks at Chase with something akin to love and Marcus intervenes before he can even touch him again.

"You're so adamant on getting in my way aren't you?" Krane glares.

"Leave them alone," Marcus retorts.

"Alright, you want me to leave Chase alone? You're going to take his place," the man replies.

Chase's eyes widen and he yells for Krane to stop. Bree tries to pull on Marcus' free hand but the man yanks the boy harder and the door slams behind them. Chase has tears streaming down his face as Marcus' screams are heard from the hall. Eventually they're only echoes. Bree stares at the opened door horrified.

Chase tries to stand from where he was pushed to but his legs give out and blood is steadily flowing down his thighs. His entire body is engulfed in a fever and he gasps for breath. Bree takes the baby from his hold and carefully places him on the bed as she helps Chase gain his breath back.

Chase clings to her as he cries. This is all his fault. It's his fault Marcus is now in his place. He looks at Bree pleasingly and she bites his lip. Chase pushes her aside and stumbles out the door after Krane and Marcus. He knows the room, has been there before.

"Krane!" He calls nearly desperate.

Krane looks up with a smirk on his face.

"Chase d-don't!" Marcus pleads, but it's too late.

Chase, his good little bitch will always come back to him. Krane's hands land on slim hips and Chase begs Marcus to go. However, Krane sees this and decides to have fun. He takes out his belt and ties Marcus to the bed post so he can watch as Krane fucks his Chasey. Chase looks at the man in horror.

"Let him go," he pleas.

"No, he's gotten in my way for too long. This will teach both of you a lesson. Every time Marc, here, decides to get in my way he'll witness as I fuck you nice and hard. Every time you disobey or I find out you're whoring yourself, I'll go for Marc. Don't make me use our son against you, you're lucky I'm letting you keep him," Krane replies.

Chase shakes his head, why would he do this?

"Aiden is my baby boy, you never wanted him," Chase accuses, "you have no right to use him against me."

Krane scowls and throws Chase on the bed. The boy lands with a bounce and Krane begins kissing, licking, sucking his neck. Chase is too tired. He looks at Marcus as he's taken against his will with tears in his eyes. The teasing turns rough as Krane pulls out his erect cock and spreads the cunt beneath him. He frowns as he sees the blood staining pale thighs but he won't stop. He'll teach them a lesson.

He thrusts inside the warm slick pussy almost easily and yet the boy is still tight around him. Chase gasps at the sudden intrusion but he doesn't have a moment to adjust as the man sets a brutal pace. Chase closes his eyes tightly, tears still managing to roll down his cheeks.

Marcus screams, demanding that Krane stop but the man only rapes his friend harder, faster. Chase can't take the abuse and he passes out. His flushed face from a high fever suddenly turns pale as his body goes limp. Marcus screams until he loses his voice, until there's nothing left.

Bree paces the room, Aiden fast asleep but it's been two hours now and neither Chase nor Marcus has shown. Her heart hammers in her chest and the door suddenly opens to reveal Marcus carrying Chase with a limp in his step.

"D-Did he?" She asks.

"N-No, Chase stopped him but he won't wake up," Marcus sniffles.

Bree swallows thickly before whispering, "We need to leave. We need to run away from this hell."

"Where will we go? We don't have enough money and we have a newborn now," Marcus reminds.

Bree bites her lips before sighing defeatedly, "we need to try."

Marcus nods in agreement and decides to shake Chase awake. If they're going to run, they need to run now.

A knock of their door startles them and Kavan slips inside.

"What happened? I heard screams," he pants.

"We're leaving," Bree states.

"Leaving?"

"We can't stay here anymore," Marcus adds.

Kavan sighs having realized this would happen, especially now with Chase and the baby.

"Go and take this," Kavan says.

He hands Marcus a prepaid phone.

"I'll call if anthing and you can call the number programmed," Kavan explains.

Bree can't help but hug Kavan tightly, "I wish you would come with us."

"I want to, I really do, but we need someone inside to stop Krane from following you if only to stall for a few minutes," Kavan replies.

Chase groans awake and Marcus empties their school bag to throw some clothes and essentials as well. He uses his own bag to pack it with the little amount of clothes Aiden has, plus the diapers and wipes. Chase doesn't know what's going on but figures it out quickly. Weakly, he rises from the bed and helps as best be can.

Marcus digs through the toilet tank and pulls out the plastic bag with their earned money.

Chase is trembling but he holds his baby boy firmly and it's the best decision they've ever made. Marcus and Kavan lead the others out through the least used entrance. Chase constantly looks behind him, afraid that someone is following them.

School no doubt already started and they have no where to go but as long as they get far away, that's enough. Kavan presses a kiss on Aiden's head, the small cap protecting him from the breeze as they step outside.

They run as fast as they can but Chase slows down minutes later. He's exhausted and he feels like the world is spinning. He stops by an alley panting breathlessly. Marcus and Bree stop beside him.

The phone Kavan gave them rings and Marcus answers.

"Stephanie saw us, he's going after you and I can't s-stop him," Kavan informs and the line goes dead.

Marcus tells the others and Bree shivers. Dark clouds loom over them threateningly and Chase knows how this will end.

"Bree take the baby, i-if he can escape with you then please," Chase begs.

"No," Bree refuses, "We're all escaping."

"Please Bree, please," Chase cries.

Bree takes the baby and the bag with a heavy heart. They witness Chase kiss his baby for what could be the last time. Reluctantly Bree takes Aiden in her arms and runs the opposite direction from Marcus and Chase.

She doesn't look back even if her heart breaks.

Marcus takes Chase's hand in his.

"Just because the baby is safe it doesn't mean we won't try til the end," Marcus explains.

Chase gulps and nods, "o-okay."

The stumble and trip but they don't stop running. Chase's heart feels like it'll give out any moment, however, he refuses to give up.

Both teens panic when they hear shouts and footsteps running after them. Marcus chances a look behind them and sees Krane, furious.

Marcus is tackled to the floor and he yells at Chase to run, to leave and not look back. Chase doesn't want to, he really doesn't but he runs and hides behind a car where Krane can't see him.

* * *

"I can't believe Donny let you skip," Douglas shakes his head but a smile is plastered on his face.

"As if you care, dad," Sebastian rolls his eyes.

"Alright, true I don't but now I'm stuck with all of you," he jokes.

Adam stops when he sees Chase who looks behind him as if someone was following him terrified. Everyone stops in their spot and watch as the boy hides behind a car panting for breath with tears running down his cheeks.

"Chase," Adam breathes.

"You know him?" Douglas questions.

"He's one of the new kids," Leo replies.

Douglas clenches his fists in fury.

"How old is he?" He demands.

"No more than fifteen," Trent answers.

"Stop!"

They're attention turns to a scarred man who's holding Marcus by his hair and kicking him on the stomach. Another boy runs towards them and tackles the man, but said man throws him effortlessly and the kid hits his head against the concrete ground falling unconscious. Thunder roars in the distance and it begins to pour.

Chase screams over the deafening storm and tries to run out to stop Krane from hurting them but strong arms wrap around his waist and pulls him away. He turns to stare at the person holding him back only to find Adam.

Adam stares at his uncle as he shoots the man in the arm and requests back up.

"Victor Krane, you are under arrest for harassment and assault," Douglas shouts, his badge out and gun in hand.

Chase feels a weight lift from his chest and he passes out. Adam holds him tightly in his arms and carries him away. Douglas orders the others to help Marcus and the fallen boy. Bree steps out of the shadows, having never left in fear of losing her family. Douglas looks at her and his eyes fall on the squirming baby in her arms.


End file.
